Corundum Ore
Corundum Ore is used to make Corundum Ingots at a Smelter. Smelting together Corundum Ore and Iron Ore produces Steel Ingots. Corundum Ore Veins Corundum Ore Veins can be mined with a Pickaxe. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. The ores in the mines respawn after 1 month of in-game time., these ores respawn generally after 10 days of in-game time. Smelting Locations Corundum Ore can be found in the following places: * 3 veins west of the cave exit/entrance that comes leads into Helgen, in a small depression. * Blackreach - has at least 14 veins throughout the area. * 1 vein in Lake Ilinalta, just west of the 3 Guardian Stones outside Riverwood, on the first island you come to. * 4 veins in Goldenrock Mine at Darkwater Crossing, west of Mistwatch * 2 veins in Ironback Hideout * 2 veins in Velheim Towers, north side of the river. * 2 veins in Stonehill Bluff, to the southwest * 2 veins south of Shimmermist Cave. On a direct line with greywinter watch (very close to North side of it) * 2 veins south-southwest from Wreck of the Brinehammer * 2 veins in Broken Helm Hollow, east of Riften. When inside the main chamber, go all the way to the back and pull the chain. The other is by the river in the main room. * 1 vein southwest of Dustman's Cairn (Companions quest dungeon). When you reach the water, head west along the shore. * 1 vein southeast of Windhelm, not too far from the Windhelm Stables * 1 vein south of Abandoned Prison, on the riverbank below * 1 vein in Cold Rock Pass * 1 vein in Ustengrav Depths on a ledge near the Dragon Shout. * 1 vein up the hill a bit, due west from Pinewatch * 1 vein to the right of Shriekwind Bastion. * 1 vein slightly north (just down the hill) of Froki's Shack * 1 vein northeast of Bthardamz * 1 vein just outside of Cradle Stone Tower * 1 ore in Boulderfall Cave. * 1 ore in Greywater Grotto, south/southwest of Helgen. * 1 ore in Pinepeak Cavern, north of Ivarstead. * 1 ore northeast of Pale Imperial Camp. * Halted Stream Camp, left of the Transmute Mineral Ore Spell Tome. * Along the mountain edge north of Shor's Stone. * Eldergleam Sanctuary, on one of the edges. * Up in the mountains south of Hlaalu Farm and southeast of Brandy-Mug Farm. * Cragwallow Slope, northeast at the mountainside on a rock underneath a pinetree. * Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site, in Markarth * Northeast of Northwind Mine, just off the trail * Directly south of Anga's Mill, southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole. entry under [[Gold Ore] -1 vein directly South of Anga's Mill, Southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole.I could not find this Gold/ Corundum Ore] * On the shore of The Serpent Stone Island * In Uttering Hills Cave, southwest of Anga's Mill, near the practice dummies * At Ruins of Bthalft, and a second one just southwest * 1 vein on small island, due south of Faldar's Tooth * On a small island west from Septimus Signus's Outpost (Note: It's a rather small deposit. Easily missed) * Directly north from a Shrine of Talos, northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb. * 1 ore north-east of the college of winterhold on the shore of an island. * 1 vein at the base of the platform on which The Lord Stone sits, on the South side. * 3 ores north west off the trail after escaping Helgen in the quest Unbound * 1 vein in Lost Knife Cave, under the wooden walkway which leads from the Bandits' living area to the 'arena'. * 1 vein inside Sleeping Tree Cave * Leaving Whiterun via the main gate, immediately turn right, hugging the city wall until you reach the high point - there is a vein at the base of the wall. * 1 vein directly NW of The Great Lift at Mzinchaleft. Just a few steps beyond the entrance. * 1 vein south of Dawnstar. Follow the winding path in back of the barracks up into the hills. Just right of the path. Downhill and SW of Nightcaller Temple. * 1 vein NE of Battle-Born Farm. East of the road and directly west of that spit of land which juts out into the river. * 1 vein north of Battle-Born Farm, tucked into the crumbling city wall of Whiterun. On a small plateau just above a Quicksilver vein. * 1 vein near Uttering Hills Cave. Head up the snowy mountain slope to the south. Up in the far SW corner is the vein tucked into the rocks and trees. * 1 vein in the snow NW of Irkngthand. * 1 ore can be found on a shelf below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. * 1 vein SW of Darkwater Crossing. Straight up hill from the end of the bridge. * 1 vein directly north of Snow Veil Sanctum main entrance (map marker), just over the lip of some rocks. * 1 vein at the waterside end of a glacial canyon north of Snow Veil Sanctum exit. * 1 vein on the western bank of the mouth of the White River, north of a small unmarked fishing encampment, on a direct line east of Snow Veil Sanctum. * 1 vein tucked into rocks just outside the NE city walls of Windhelm. * 1 vein at the base of Broken Helm Hollow's waterfall. * 1 vein direct west of Stendarr's Beacon, at the base if its cliffs, as if winding your way down toward Broken Helm Hollow. * 1 vein directly south of Saarthal, up the mountain a bit on a path that leads to Mount Anthor. * 1 vein on the shore of Lake Ilinalta, east of Ilinalta's Deep, and just south of South Brittleshin Pass * 1 vein directly north of Saarthal near the coast. It is a bit south but still within view of the coastal Shrine of Talos, tucked into the base of a glacier and some rocks. * 1 vein a few feet NE of Frostflow Lighthouse. * 1 vein in the countryside halfway between Glenmoril Coven and Sunderstone Gorge near two orange ferns. * 1 vein directly south of, and up the hill from Crystaldrift Cave. * 1 vein a few feet north of Gjukar's Monument * 1 vein up the path in Lower Steepfall Burrow * At least 10 veins are located in Knifepoint Mine, which can be found at Knifepoint ridge bandit camp of [[Cracked Tusk Keep]] * 4 Veins in Dead Drop Mine after Dead Drop Falls Archery course. * 1 vein in Brood Cavern Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Ore